


The Princess and The Pirate

by Jade4813



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade4813/pseuds/Jade4813
Summary: Princesses don't fall in love with pirates, do they? Anything is possible in a fairy tale!A Cinderella/Princess Bride Westallen AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Tatiana for acting as editor - and for helping me figure out which way I wanted this story to go!

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a small kingdom that was truly blessed. Surrounded by mountains on three sides and a coastline on the other, with nothing otherwise particularly remarkable to offer in trade or to warrant invasion, it had not seen conflict in as long as its people could remember.

The king and queen of this land were wise and just; their love for each other was only eclipsed by their love for their people. For years, they tried in vain for a child, and the kingdom rejoiced when, at long last, the queen gave birth to a daughter – the princess Iris. Finally, their happiness was complete. 

From the day she was born, King Joseph and Queen Francine impressed upon Iris the duty she would carry one day, with all its joys and burdens. When she was young, they would take her with them on their travels throughout the land, introducing her to their subjects and teaching her all she would need to know to be a benevolent ruler one day. Iris was too young to fully comprehend the future stretched out before her, but she saw her parents’ love for their people and for each other, and she hoped she could live up to their example.

However, even a kingdom so fortunate as this could not avoid sorrow forever. The monarchs were traveling home after an extended trip to the borderlands when the queen fell ill. Not even the kingdom’s most renowned healer, Doctor Henry Allen, could save her. Within a few short weeks, she faded away. The king, in his grief, worried that his beloved daughter would fall prey to the same illness that had taken the wife he so loved. He no longer ventured beyond the walls of his castle and refused to allow the princess to do so either.

And so it was that, for the next few years, the princess grew up within the confines of the castle. Though she sometimes wished to be able to travel outside of her gilded cage as she once had, she did not wish to remind the father she adored of his grief. And so she stayed silent. She threw herself into her responsibilities, focused on her duties, and never spoke of her loneliness to anyone – least of all to him. For while she was surrounded by courtiers and servants at all times, she wondered sometimes if anyone would ever see beyond the crown to the girl beneath.

What she wouldn’t give for a true friend.

As she grew a bit older, her greatest pleasure came to be her daily ride across the palace grounds. On those rides, she could be anything she wanted to be – even an ordinary girl, riding towards mystery and adventure. 

It was at the palace stables that she first met him. She was waiting for her horse to be saddled when she saw a young boy in one of the stalls, stroking the pony that had been hers to ride when she was very young. The pony was retired from such activity now, but Iris loved her and continued to spoil her into her old age.

“Who are you?” she asked, standing on her tiptoes to peer over the side of the stall. 

The boy startled and looked guiltily over his shoulder. His hand dropped to his side. “My name is Barry,” he murmured, blushing bright red. “Who are you?”

That caused her to pause. “You don’t know?” 

He shook his head. “No. Should I?”

Iris frowned. “I don’t know,” she admitted. She’d never met anyone who didn’t recognize her immediately.

Before she could get used to this unfamiliar feeling, one of the stable hands called out to her. “Your Highness, your horse is ready.”

She sighed, her head dropping. For a moment, she had thought had found someone who would treat her as a person, not as a princess. Undoubtedly, that opportunity had passed. “Thank you, Pierre,” she murmured, stepping away from the stall. She didn’t want to see this stranger bow, his manner change. 

She turned to go, but then she heard the stall door open behind her. “Are you really a princess?” the boy called out to her.

Iris paused and turned back to him. “Yes,” she said softly. He looked skeptical, so she prodded, “Don’t you believe me?”

He shrugged. “I s’pose.” His skeptical expression didn’t go away. “It’s just…I thought princesses were supposed to be older. They always are, in my mom’s stories. They always end up marrying the prince in the end, but you…You’re my age!”

She considered this. “That’s true,” she admitted. “But princesses can’t be old enough to marry a prince if they aren’t my age first.”

Barry seemed to consider the logic of this. “That makes sense.” Then he grinned and shrugged off this conundrum. “So does that mean I have to treat you like a –”

“How old are you?” she blurted before he could realize he should bow. 

“Eleven. What about you?”

She grinned. “Me, too.”

He returned her smile before pointing out tentatively, “I think I’m supposed to bow if I meet a member of the royal family.”

Iris stifled her sigh. Princesses didn’t sigh, or so she’d been told many times by her governesses. “You don’t have to bow if you don’t want to.” 

“My dad says I do,” he replied, though he looked dubious.

“But I’m the princess, and I say you don’t,” she retorted. “Come on; you want to meet Nutmeg? She’s my horse.”

All thoughts of royal protocol forgotten, he stepped forward. “Sure!’ he agreed readily, and she led him outside. Her father’s birthday gift to her the year before, Iris was convinced that Nutmeg was the most beautiful horse in the world – excepting Moonbeam, her old pony, of course. 

“So, you’re new to the stables?” she asked as he stroked Nutmeg’s nose with a look of awe on his face.

He shook his head. “No, I’m here with my dad. He said I could play with the horses until he’s done. He’s a doctor, you know.”

Iris stroked Nutmeg’s ears as she realized Barry was Doctor Allen’s son. She liked the doctor. He told her stories to make her feel better when she was sick. “So, you’re going to be a doctor too, one day?” It was typical for children to follow in their parents’ footsteps.

Barry shrugged, apparently unperturbed by the prospect. “Maybe. I don’t know yet. There are a lot of things I want to do when I grow up.” He stroked the horse’s ears. “What about you? What do you want to do when you grow up?”

“That’s an odd question,” he murmured. “I’m a princess. I’m going to be Queen when I grow up.”

He frowned over at her. “Huh. That’s…weird.”

She scowled and straightened slightly. “Why is that weird?”

“It just is. But what would you want to be do if you weren’t going to be queen?”

“I-I don’t know,” she stammered. “I’ve never thought about it.” Why should she? She was going to lead her people one day; there was never a question of her doing anything else.

“There must be something,” he pressed. 

“I suppose…a pirate?” It was the first thing that came to mind. Pirates always sounded so exciting in her stories. They were always having adventures.

“That’s a great idea!” he cried. “So you know how to sword fight?”

“I know how to fence –” she began, but he cut her off.

“That’s not the same thing at all!” he protested. “Come on, I’ll teach you!” He raced off to find some sticks while Iris called a stable hand over; she would have to miss her ride for the day. She whispered an apology in Nutmeg’s ear and then, after only a moment’s hesitation, raced off after the strange boy who was so eager to turn a princess into a pirate. Was it possible she’d finally found a real friend?

It didn’t take long for Iris to realize what Barry had meant when he said sword fighting wasn’t like fencing. It was dirtier, for one thing, and less constrained by rules. Of course, she adored it immediately.

Once they’d exhausted themselves with an epic duel that circled the stables and spilled onto the lawn, Iris volunteered to teach him how to do something new – how to dance. Though he threw his heart into it, he displayed more interest than talent. In fact, Iris doubted she’d seen a more abysmal dancer in her life. Not for the first time, he moved left instead of right in the middle of a simple series of steps, causing Iris to trip over his feet and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Embarrassed by his clumsiness, he asked if she was okay, but Iris was laughing too hard to hear him. She didn’t think she’d had such fun in her entire life. Before she could offer to try again, they heard someone call out Barry’s name, and the doctor came around the side of the stables as he searched the grounds for his son.

Though Iris was disappointed that their fun had been interrupted, she quickly hid her displeasure and rose to her feet. The rambunctious little girl who had gotten mud and grass stains on her skirt had disappeared, and the mask of the princess fell into place. “Barry!” Henry called to her companion, “Come on, son! Your mom is waiting for – oh! Your Highness. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

Henry stopped in his tracks and gave her a deep bow, and Iris had to hide her wince when Barry shot a quick glance towards his father and then followed suit. When he straightened, Iris saw that he was staring at her in amazement, as though she had become a stranger. All at once, she realized how foolish her thoughts of friendship had been. “That’s all right,” she replied automatically, tearing her gaze away. “I met Barry in the stables, and we were – um – getting acquainted.”

Remembering her recent behavior, she felt herself blush as she realized how scandalized her governess would be to see the state of her dress, let alone to hear how it had come about. No doubt there were an endless number of lectures in proper princess comportment awaiting her.

Before she could embarrass herself any further, Iris mumbled something about seeing her father and swept past the doctor, racing towards the castle doors. As she darted inside, she threw one last look over her shoulder. Henry was still standing in the lawn, his head bowed as he listened to something his son was saying. Though she knew it was unlikely, she hoped she would see Barry again one day – and that, once again, he would forget that she was a princess for a short while.

Little did she know that she wouldn’t see him again for many years, or what fate had in store for the two of them when they did meet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a bad idea.” 

Iris shook her head and forged on, ducking under a branch in her path. She was used to Caitlin’s overabundance of caution when it came to her schemes. “My father has always said that if I am going to be a good ruler one day, I need to understand the lives of my people.”

Lady Caitlin Snow, the closest thing she had to what could be considered a best friend, huffed, “I’m pretty sure putting on ill-fitting servants’ clothes and sneaking out of the castle to visit a traveling faire in the middle of the night isn’t what he had in mind.”

The princess tried not to grin. “Then he should have been more specific,” she said primly. 

“Your Highness…” Caitlin began on a groan.

“I’m not ‘Your Highness’ tonight! It’s Anne, remember?” She saw the trepidation on her companion’s face and stifled a sigh. “Oh, come on. Nobody will know who I am. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Caitlin threw her an incredulous look. “Are you really asking that question? Let’s see…arrest? Exile? Death?” 

“My father is not going to do any of those things,” she scoffed. “Since he’d have no doubt this was my idea, you’re not in danger of losing your position.”

Caitlin snorted. “He certainly wouldn’t do those things to you,” she conceded, ignoring the princess’s other remark. “You’ll just get a series of lectures.”

That more than anything caused Iris to pause in her tracks. She hated her father’s lectures, particularly when they came from a sense that she’d let him down. Maybe this was a bad idea. But, then again, she couldn’t stay locked up in the castle her whole life. Steeling her resolve, she lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her hair and pushed forward. However, in acknowledgment of her companion’s concern, she called over her shoulder, “You know, I’m sure I can manage on my own, if you want to head back to the castle.”

Caitlin lifted her chin. “No; if you’re going to do this, then we do it together.”

Iris threw her a quick smile. However, their conversation interrupted by the sound of music drifting through the trees. Her heart beating in excitement, she picked up the pace and headed towards its source, ignoring the muttered, “This is such a bad idea,” behind her.

* * *

“This is a bad idea.”

Barry adjusted the black cloth across his eyes and tried not to agree with the sentiment. “It’s going to be fine,” he reassured his friend.

Cisco threw him a skeptical glare. “Do I need to remind you of the incredible stupidity of what you’re about to do? Or what will happen to you if you’re caught?”

Barry snorted. “Some daring pirate you are,” he joked. “Didn’t you used to be the most feared man on the high seas?”

“Waging battle on the open ocean is one thing. Breaking into the palace? The most heavily fortified building in – quite literally – the entire kingdom? That’s something else entirely.”

Setting his jaw in a stubborn line, Barry replied, “You heard what Cynthia said. The Lord Chancellor has my parents’ rings. I need to get them back.” 

“She also told you to take your appeal to the King. She’s confident that if you explain what happened to your mother and father all those years ago, he will listen. He’s a fair man.”

Barry shook his head. “I can’t take the chance she’s wrong about him.” Then, unable to meet his friend’s eyes, he bowed his head and brushed an invisible speck of dirt off his chest. “It – it may be the only thing of them I have left.”

His voice softening, Cisco clapped a hand on his shoulder and murmured, “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Barry shook his head. “No, you’re right. What I’m about to do is incredibly stupid, and if I don’t get killed doing it, I’ll probably need to make a quick getaway. You need to get the ship ready. You’ve always been the better sailor.”

Cisco grinned. “I’m also the better sword fighter, the better navigator, the better captain, and the better looking. I definitely pull off that whole Man in Black look better than you.”

Barry gave his friend a shove. “It’s getting late; I need to get in and out while everybody’s still asleep. And you need to go prepare the ship and you may not have much time to do it.”

“All right, all right, I’m going! It isn’t natural for man to be on land for this long, anyway. It’s too…solid.” He turned to leave but then paused and said quietly, “Just…be careful, okay?” The corner of his mouth quirked up, and he teased, “It took me a long time to train you to replace me as captain. I don’t want to have to go through that headache again. I’m enjoying retirement too much.”

Barry chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to the castle in front of him. Thanks to Cynthia, he knew the guards’ and other servants’ schedules and was confident in his plan. Still, the thought of what he was about to do was daunting.

Then he remembered the sight of his mother, dead on the floor, and the look on his father’s face when the guards took him away for her murder – a murder he did not commit. He also remembered when his father broke out of prison and the two of them fled with nothing more than the clothes on their backs. And he remembered holding his father as he wasted away and died, never really able to recover from all that he had lost, particularly the woman he had so loved.

For almost a decade, Barry had thought his parents were totally lost to him. Then Cynthia Reynolds – Cisco’s long-time love, and the kingdom’s Mistress of the Hunt – told them of the rings she had seen when reporting to Lord Chancellor James Jesse. One ring caught her eye: a golden wedding band inscribed with a lightning bolt.

Barry remembered that ring well. He remembered the way the candlelight used to flicker across that lightning bolt when his parents tucked him into bed. His father used to laughingly call lightning his lucky charm – after all, he said, it had brought his beloved Nora to him. They’d first met while running for cover from a lightning storm. 

At long last, he could have something of them back. Perhaps his plan was foolish, particularly since he was so close to getting revenge upon the man who had murdered his mother and set up his father to take the blame. But as foolish as it was, he couldn’t ignore the temptation to retrieve this one memento of his parents – a reminder of the happy life he had once led.

Barry adjusted the sword on his hip and then crouched and darted towards the castle. He was captain of the most infamous ship on the seven seas; if nothing else, breaking into the king’s palace would further cement his reputation as a daring reprobate and rogue.

* * *

Iris hummed happily as she made her way down the darkened hallway. Much to Caitlin’s relief, they’d made their way back from the faire safely – coming back sooner than Iris would have liked but quite a bit later than her companion would have preferred. Immediately upon their return, Caitlin extracted a promise from the princess that she would stay out of trouble for the rest of the evening (though, really, what trouble could she possibly get into?) and hurried off to bed.

For her part, Iris knew she’d never be able to sleep. She was still much too excited about all the wonderful sights and sounds of the faire. If only she could have stayed longer – or even convinced Caitlin of the relative harmlessness of a single dance!

So instead of heading immediately to her room, she decided to walk the halls of her home. With the vague notion that she’d stop by the library for a book – something boring enough to overcome the excitement of the evening’s entertainment – she meandered slowly in that general direction. 

She was almost to the library when she heard a faint sound, almost too quiet to warrant notice. Except this was Iris’s home. She’d spent almost every single night of her life between these four walls. She knew the patterns of activity, the castle’s heartbeat day in and day out. This quiet sound, soft as it was, felt wrong.

Catching her breath, Iris crept forward to peer through the cracked doorway of the Lord Chancellor’s private offices. He had gone to bed not long before, assuming his usual pattern. In the dim light cast by the dying embers of the fireplace and provided by the wall sconces, she saw the figure of a man – a stranger. Dressed all in black, he was leaning over Lord Jesse’s desk.

Iris almost tripped on her own feet as she scooted backwards, out of sight. For a moment she stood paralyzed, uncertain of what to do. She knew she should go track down one of the guards, trust them to capture the intruder. It was certainly what Caitlin would demand she do, if she were here. But who knew how long that could take or what the stranger’s intentions could be? While she was away, he could escape – or, worse, sneak further into the castle and attack her father while he was asleep in his bed.

There was no way she could let that happen. Scooting as quickly as she could down the hall while remaining silent, Iris headed straight to the library. The sword presented to her father by his parents on his eighteenth birthday was mounted in a case above the mantle. It was a bit heavy for her, as she recalled, but it was better than taking on the stranger empty-handed. 

Iris grabbed the sword and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as she crept back down the hall. It occurred to her that she should be thankful that she was still in her servant’s garb. As foolish as she was for taking on the intruder by herself, whatever he intended, she would almost certainly be in far greater peril if he knew who she was. With the king’s only child hostage, her father would be willing to pay any price he demanded to get his beloved daughter back.

So, whatever she did, she had to be careful not to reveal her true identity. Iris rocked the sword in her hand, shifting its weight. Before she could second-guess herself, she stepped up to the door and threw it open. Stopping in the doorway, she held her sword up to glint in the candlelight spilling across her back from the hallway.

“Halt!” she cried. He jerked and looked up at her in surprise, and she realized she really should have thought about what she would say once she had gotten his attention. The interrogation of miscreants had never been covered in lessons with her governess, and she didn’t have the faintest idea how to begin. Feeling just a bit ridiculous, she set her chin at a defiant angle and demanded in a voice far more confident than she felt, “In the name of the King, I demand you stop what you are doing at once!”

Iris watched as the stranger looked up and then glanced around the room as though he had momentarily forgotten where he was. Then he straightened, and when he stepped away from the Lord Chancellor’s desk, she could swear she saw the glint of something in his hand before he slipped it into his pocket. 

Then he grinned, and the sword in her hand wavered slightly. As forbidding as he looked dressed in his all black attire, there was something unexpectedly sweet about his smile. “The King?” he asked lightly, strolling towards her with his hands held up in a non-threatening gesture. “It doesn’t look like he’s here. I’m afraid I can’t stay, but give him my best when you see him.”

Iris didn’t waver. She kept her hand as steady as possible and her sword raised. “You can tell him yourself when he comes to visit you in jail,” she retorted.

He paused, his gaze flicking towards her sword. Slowly pulling his from its sheath, he raised it halfheartedly said in a soft voice, “I don’t want to hurt you.” He touched the side of his blade to hers, sliding it slowly down the length of her sword. The scrape of metal against metal echoed loudly in the small room.

“Perhaps _I_ will hurt _you_ ,” she pointed out, giving in to temptation to return the smile he threw her at this response. Then she drew back her sword and struck, giving him no choice but to defend her attack.

The two shuffled back and forth in the doorway, moving together as if in a dance. Iris didn’t dare move too far from the entrance, knowing he would take any opportunity to pivot around her and make his escape. After a few minutes, he jogged a few steps backwards and said with a hint of surprise, “You’re pretty good at this! Does the king teach all of his maids to fight with a sword?”

“You never know when a bandit will break into the palace. It seemed prudent to be prepared,” she replied in a prim tone, hoping it would discourage any other questions. 

Her opponent chuckled at her response, his eyes darting to the sword she still held. “What’s your name?” he asked, his tone curious.

Iris paused, debating how to answer. She was tempted to tell him that she’d give him her name when he gave her his, but that kind of verbal sparring could be dangerous. It could lead him to discovering her identity. Finally, she replied slowly, considering each of her words. “Who I am doesn’t matter. What matters is that I will do whatever is necessary to keep the King or any member of his house safe. Tell me what you’re doing here.”

She saw his eyes narrow behind the mask he wore as he threw her a considering look, and she ducked her chin slightly to hide her features beneath the edge of her hood. “Alright. Why don’t we make this interesting? If I disarm you, you tell me your name and let me go. And if you win…”

“ _When_ I win, you mean?” she interjected, though she wasn’t entirely confident she would. She’d been training to fight for as long as she could remember, but young Barry Allen had been right, all those years ago. Fencing and sword fighting were not at all the same thing. “Might I suggest you’ll allow me to escort you to the guards without trying to escape?”

The stranger grinned, pulling her away from the memory. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. I’ll tell you what, though. _If_ you win, I’ll tell you why I broke in here, and then maybe you’ll see I don’t mean any harm.”

“You could tell me now,” she suggested, her voice soft, “and save us both the trouble.”

He shook his head. “It’s…personal,” he said. “So, do we have a deal?”

“I sup-” she began, but then he surprised her by lunging forward, taking advantage of her momentary distraction. Her sword jerked as he made a feint at her blade but then dodged to the side. Her hand was continuing the arc it had begun when she jumped in surprise, and Iris realized what was about to happen a second too late to stop it. 

The tip of her blade slashed across his cheek, slicing a small tear in his mask as it grazed his left cheekbone. She cried out, her eyes wide in chagrin. When her hand loosened its grip slightly, he slid his blade along hers and gave it a slight twirl. Iris’s sword was wrenched from her grasp, sending it clattering to the ground, and he kicked it into the corner. 

Realizing too late the trap she’d walked into, Iris gasped and scooted backwards, bracing herself in the doorway in what she knew would be a vain effort to keep him from passing. “I’m sorry,” he said, putting his sword back in its sheath, and Iris could swear there was real regret in his voice. It was only then that he raised his hand to his cheek, wiping away the blood, and Iris was irrationally grateful that the wound appeared to be superficial. 

The man in black continued, “I hope I didn’t hurt you just now, but I really do have to go. Maybe someday, I can make you understand.” He hesitated and then added, his voice almost pleading, “I swear to you that I didn’t come here tonight to hurt anyone. I’m just… As good as you are with a sword, you’ve clearly never had to fight for your life before. I have. I came here tonight to retrieve something – a reminder of my life before I had to.”

Iris had no illusions that her standoff was anything but futile. She was tiny compared to him; he was at least a foot taller than her. She had no doubt he could just pick her up and move her if he so chose. But she also knew that, disarmed as she was, he could hurt her if that was his intent. Instead, he’d put his blade away and waited for her to move.

She realized she didn’t know him and had no reason to trust what he said, but even with the mask covering half his face, she could read the sincerity his eyes. In an odd way, she trusted him, foolish though that may be. He’d offered her some honesty; did he not deserve the same in return?

Iris lifted a hand to her hood and swept it back, revealing her face. It didn’t even occur to her that he might not recognize her; in her entire life, she’d only ever met one person who hadn’t. 

She knew the second he realized who she was as his eyes grew wide and he straightened abruptly. “Princess –” he breathed.

Iris stepped back, moving out of the doorway so that he could pass. However, before he could leave, she said, “We had an agreement, and I will uphold my side of the bargain. I believe you when you say you aren’t here to hurt me or my father, so you may go. I – I’m sorry for injuring you.” 

She waited until he stepped forward and began to brush past, and then she reached out and laid her hand gently on his arm. Though he could have shrugged her off, he froze. Very slowly, almost reluctantly, he turned towards her, his face only inches from her own. Iris found herself wishing she could see his face beneath the mask. “I don’t know who you are,” she breathed, “but whatever you believe the Chancellor has done, you can tell me. If you have truly been wronged, then I promise you, I will see justice done.”

He gave a slight shake of his head. “It wasn’t him. I don’t know what part he’s had to play in all this – at least not yet. But if he was in league with the man who was responsible, and that man realizes I’m onto him? He might get away. I can’t risk that. I will get justice, but I’ll get it my way.”

Iris scraped her teeth across her lower lip, wishing she could find a way to get him to trust her. Whatever he was after, she could tell the path he was on was a dangerous one. If only he could see that it didn’t have to be. Seeing both sorrow and anger in his eyes, she asked softly, “Justice? Or revenge?”

He shook his head. “Sometimes they’re the same thing.” Before she could argue the point, he placed his free hand over hers and urged, “Princess, please be careful. If the Chancellor has any connection to the man I’m after, then he can’t be trusted. He might be dangerous. How well do you know him?”

She wasn’t entirely certain how to answer, so she gave a slight shake of her head. “He’s – he’s been my father’s most trusted advisor for many years. For almost my entire life.” For her part, Iris had never truly liked him, but that was because she’d always suspected he viewed her as a pawn, rather than a person. 

“Then I hope you will make sure you _can_ trust him. For both of your sakes.”

He looked like he was about to say more, but at that moment, they were interrupted. “You, there! Release the princess!” They had lingered long enough to be caught by the guards making their hourly pass through the halls. 

They both jumped, and when the man in black looked at her with wide eyes, she knew she had to do what she could to help him escape. “Go,” she murmured. “I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

He gave her hand a slight squeeze before darting down the hall to the exit. It was only once he’d gone that Iris realized she’d never gotten his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris and Caitlin were relaxing in the gardens one morning, idly sketching trees they’d drawn a hundred times before, when Caitlin heaved a heavy sigh. “Your Highness,” she began, her voice low and reluctant, “There is something I need to tell you.”

Iris glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye and put her pencil aside. Caitlin had been quiet for a couple of days, lost in her own thoughts. All efforts to discover the source of her distraction had failed, and so Iris had quietly decided to wait until her friend was ready to confide in her. It seemed that moment had come.

But now that she’d begun to speak, Caitlin didn’t know how to continue. She lapsed into silence, so Iris pressed softly, “Are you unwell?”

Caitlin blinked rapidly and shook her head. “No, it’s not –” she began. Her voice broke off, and she cleared her throat softly. “I’m fine. There’s something I need to tell you. I should have told you sooner, but the King –”

Her voice broke off when a guard approached, bowing deeply to the princess. “My apologies for intruding, Your Highness, but the King would like to see you. He asked to see you both.”

Throwing her friend an apologetic look, Iris nodded. “Of course,” she demurred. A summons from her father could hardly be ignored.

When she turned back to the castle, however, the guard cleared his throat. “My apologies, but if you will accompany me, he’s waiting for you in the drive.”

That piqued her interest. Giving the guard a slight nod, she and Caitlin fell into step behind him. Though she tried to catch her friend’s eye, Caitlin kept her gaze on the guard’s back, her mouth tightened into a firm line.

When they reached the drive, Iris found a carriage waiting for them with her father inside. She tried to hide her surprise, taking the footman’s hand so he could assist her into the carriage. She typically only accompanied her father into town for holidays and other special occasions, so she couldn’t imagine the cause for this trip.

Once she had settled into the seat across from her father, the carriage began to move. The trio sat in silence as they traveled through the front gates, headed towards town. Though she was burning with curiosity, Iris bit her tongue and tried to exercise patience. Her father would reveal the reason for this trip in his own time.

Eventually, the King pulled his attention from the trees passing by the carriage windows. With a slight smile, he met his daughter’s eyes and said, “I’m sure you’re wondering why I wanted to see you. There was something we need to discuss, but I wanted to do it in private.” Iris nodded. Privacy was one commodity impossible to come by within the castle walls.

The King frowned but he didn’t continue, and Iris’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. It seemed this was a day for uncomfortable, reluctant conversations. She shot Caitlin a quick look to see if she was similarly amused, but her companion was staring out of the carriage windows.

“Is everything all right?” Iris finally asked, unable to completely hide her exasperation.

Her dad’s teeth flashed in a quick grin. “Everything’s fine. It’s just hard for a father to admit that his daughter has grown up.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

The tension broken, he continued, “I asked you to accompany me today for two reasons. First, I wanted to tell you that I know I’ve been…unfair to you. I’ve wanted to keep you at the castle to keep you safe.” He paused and then added with a wry twist of his lips, “As your father, I would keep you safe in the castle forever, if I could. But as a king, I know you need to know get to know your people – and your people need to feel that they know you. They need to trust you and believe in you.

“I wanted to let you know that I’ll be assigning a few guards to you over the next couple of days. Whenever you want to leave the castle, they will accompany you. In return, you need to promise me that you will take at least two of them with you any time you go out. I may not be able to protect you from the illness that took your mother, but I will do whatever I can to ensure your safety.”

Iris beamed. If they weren’t stuck in an enclosed carriage, she’d throw her arms around her father in an exuberant hug. Lurching forward, she did her best, but it was awkward to say the least. “Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered into his ear.

“Just promise me you’ll stay safe, baby,” he murmured back. When she settled back onto her seat, he continued in a stern voice. “And no more putting on your maid’s clothes and sneaking out alone.”

Iris froze, her breath caught in her throat. “How did you –?” she began, but she broke off before she could continue the question. She could feel Caitlin stiffen beside her, and she shot a quick glance in her direction. Her friend wouldn’t look at her; she kept her gaze firmly on her lap, where she worried a handkerchief between her fingers. “Oh.”

“Don’t be angry with her,” her father said softly. “She was worried for you. I commanded her to tell me if there was anything that might help us track down the Man in Black. Regardless of what he said, she was afraid he might have recognized you and followed you home.” He paused and then added, his voice low, “Before too long, this kingdom will be yours. When you carry that responsibility, you cannot always believe the best in people – even if you wish you could.”

To hell with what a princess should or shouldn’t do. Iris sighed heavily, her gaze dropping to her own lap. “I’m not angry.” It was a little white lie that meant no harm. She understood that the King’s command would always come first, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it right away. Raising her gaze to her father, she straightened her shoulders and asked firmly, “And what is the other reason you wanted to see me? You hardly needed privacy to tell me the first part.”

“Ah,” he said with a nod. “Of course.” He paused and cleared his throat, his hand forming a fist in his lap. “As you know, according to tradition, you should be betrothed by your twenty-third birthday. You turn twenty-two in six weeks, so we need to start looking to the future.”

A knot formed in her stomach. Iris squeezed her hands in her lap, wishing she could reach for the comfort of Caitlin’s hand. She was aware of the tradition. She had simply hoped that she wouldn’t have to abide by it. A year suddenly seemed to be entirely too little time. “But surely – surely I’m not – it’s just a silly old tradition. You’re the king. Surely you could –”

He bowed his head. “I could,” he admitted. “As your father, I wish I could allow you all the time you need to follow your heart. But in this, I must think like a king. And as king, I have to put the good of our people ahead of ourselves.” His eyes were troubled as he reached for her hand, but she kept her own in her lap. “I wish I didn’t have to lay this on you, baby girl, but I have a greater responsibility to consider. We both do.”

She nodded, not needing him to elaborate any further. She was the sole heir to the throne. Should something happen to her, the next in line would be her cousin, Wallace. He was a good man and a good king, ruling over a kingdom of his own. Should he assume rule over their land, as well, it would almost double his holdings. While the nine kingdoms had existed in harmony for generations, peace was never guaranteed. In the past, kingdoms had gone to war for far less than a dramatic shift in power.

As unlikely as it was that Iris would die any time soon, she was gambling with the lives of innocent people – those who would be sent into battle against one another – if she was wrong.

She couldn’t do that.

Dropping her gaze to her lap, she asked in a low voice, “What did you have in mind?”

Her father shifted in his seat, uncharacteristically awkward. “We have already planned a party to celebrate your birthday. I suggest we invite the eligible princes in the surrounding kingdoms to attend. You don’t have to make a decision on that day, but perhaps…” He let his voice trail off, but she hardly needed him to complete the thought.

Her gaze shot to his face. “Six days?” she asked in surprise. “But is that enough time to –” She broke off when she saw his expression. “You already invited them.” He didn’t respond, so she heaved a heavy sigh and looked out the window. People had noticed the King’s carriage and were lining the streets, waving to them as they passed. Some reached out and ran their fingers gently along the sides of the carriage, wanting to touch the king they so loved in whatever small way they could.

Iris was touched by their genuine outpouring of support and love. How could she repay that love with selfishness? With a smile, she reached through the window and grabbed one of the hands held out to her, letting her subjects’ fingers brush gently through her own. And that was when she had an idea.

“Father, I will do what you ask. But in return, I have a few requests.” Pulling her hand back, she turned back to the king, her jaw set in resolve. “I want all of our people to be invited to the ball, as well. Six days should be sufficient to prepare.”

His eyebrows lifted slightly, but he smiled. “Anything else?”

“Yes. I would like it to be a masquerade. If I am to meet – and perhaps choose – my future husband at this ball, I would like the chance for him to be attracted to me and not just my crown.”

Her father’s smile faded, but he offered her a solemn nod. “Iris, as it is a celebration of your birthday, you will open the ball with the first dance. You will also be by my side periodically throughout the evening. You can hardly hide your identity at that point.”

She gave him a thoughtful look. “True. But have you met the Lady Cecile? She’s new to the court, but she’s about my size. I propose we prepare two gowns. After the first dance, I will slip away to change, and she will take my place. If you keep her at your side throughout the evening and speak for her as much as possible, nobody should realize the subterfuge.” He looked doubtful, so she pressed gently, “Please, Father? For me? I wish to at least have a chance to find the kind of love you and Mother shared.”

His head bowed for a moment, but then he nodded. “Very well,” he agreed. Then he said in a low voice, “You know I wish I didn’t have to ask this of you.”

Iris swallowed heavily and looked out the window. They were heading back to the palace now, and she had never been so tempted to blink away tears at the sight of her home. “I know.”

They fell quiet until they pulled into the drive, and the two women climbed out of the carriage. Once it pulled away, Caitlin blurted, “Ir – Your Highness, I’m so sorry for telling your father about our trips into town. I didn’t want to betray your trust, but I was –”

Iris raised a hand, cutting her off. She had been angry before, but now she just felt numb. “Stop, please.” She turned and threw her friend a wry smile. “Now more than ever, I understand that the crown will always come first.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she sucked in a deep breath and tried to ignore the sinking in the pit of her stomach. “I just – I hoped…I wanted the chance to fall in love one day.”

Caitlin reached out to put her hand on her arm. “Perhaps you will. I know it seems unlikely, but you might fall in love.”

She scoffed, stepping away from her friend’s touch. “Oh, Caitlin. I may be a princess, but this isn’t a fairy tale. And I cannot expect it to be.” She took a deep breath and said with firm resolve, “I must do what is right by my people. I’m afraid love is a luxury I simply cannot afford.”

* * *

“You know, you’re so disgustingly in love, it’s a wonder Cynthia manages to put up with you,” Barry teased his friend as they slung their bags over their shoulders and headed away from the dock. Cisco had been almost obnoxiously cheerful for days, looking forward to the moment he’d get to see Cynthia again.

Cisco chuckled and gave Barry a slight shrug. “I hate to tell you this, but you’re no better.”

Barry threw him an affronted look. “What are you talking about? I’m not in love.”

A snort was the only response, since Cisco was immediately distracted by Cynthia shoving her way out of the crowd. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for a long kiss. Barry shook his head and looked away, but when the kiss didn’t end even after several minutes, he cleared his throat. That still didn’t get their attention, so he tried again, louder this time.

The kiss finally ended, and Cynthia turned to Barry with a smile. “Good to see you again, Allen. Thanks for keeping this idiot safe for me.” She nudged her boyfriend in the ribs and threw him a quick grin.

Cisco scoffed. “ _He_ kept _me_ safe? I will have you know that I am the responsible one in our relationship.”

Cocking his head to the side, Barry threw him a measuring glance. “Really? That’s not the way I remember it.”

“Me, either,” Cynthia agreed, though she seemed distracted as she looked at Barry. At his questioning look, she explained, “I didn’t realize you had a scar from your sword fight.”

“Oh,” he murmured, raising a hand to rub the thin, pale scar just under his eye. “It’s not too bad, is it?”

She shook her head slowly. “No, but it is a problem. Come on; I’ll explain when we get home. Just…keep your head down until we’re out of town, okay?”

Barry nodded, and Cynthia linked her arm through Cisco’s as they made their way back to her home. As the Mistress of the Hunt, she lived in a cozy cottage within walking distance of the palace’s front gate. Though he kept his head bowed, Barry noticed that people stepped out of her way and touched the brims of their hats when they saw her approach. He didn’t know why his scar was a concern, but perhaps it was best that people were too distracted by her to pay him much attention.

Back at the cottage, Cynthia threw open the door and escorted them both inside. Then she grabbed Barry’s arm and moved him towards the light spilling through the open windows. “Here. Let me look at that again.”

“What’s wrong?” Cisco asked as she studied his face. “How is his scar a problem?”

She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and turned to rummage through some papers on a nearby table. Finally pulling one out, she handed it over. “Because everyone – including all the castle guards - is looking for a guy with a scar like yours, right under the eye. You just had to pick a sword fight with a princess, didn’t you?”

His stomach sinking, Barry took the piece of paper from her hand. The picture on the Wanted poster wasn’t a terribly good likeness, but it did mention that he probably carried a scar. “I don’t understand. She ordered my arrest?”

Cynthia shook her head. “She didn’t, no. The King did. Her lady in waiting told him that the princess cut you in the fight and you might have a scar. He sent these out the next day.”

Cisco took the paper from Barry. “I don’t understand. Why didn’t you send word about this?” he asked in confusion and concern as he studied the image.

She shrugged. “These were only posted recently. About a month ago. I figured you’d be here before any letter I tried to send would find you.”

Putting the paper down, Cisco turned to her friend in concern. “Maybe this is a bad idea. You should take the ship and get out of here. If anyone realizes you’re the Man in Black, you’re going to be thrown in jail. Thanks to you, Eobard is rotting away in a jail far away from here. Isn’t that enough?”

For a second, Barry was almost tempted. Then he remembered why he’d returned, and he couldn’t do it. “It’s unlikely he could have done what he did alone. Lord Jesse had my parents’ rings. If he helped cover up Eobard’s crime and framed my father for it, then he needs to be brought to justice. Until he is, the princess – the royal family, I mean – could be in danger. I need to make sure she’s safe.”

Cisco and Cynthia exchanged looks. “They’re safe, you mean?” Cisco couldn’t resist teasing.

Barry flushed. “I’m not in love with her,” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. At Cynthia’s look, he protested, “I’m not!”

“Oh, of course! I believe you!” she reassured him quickly, but it was obviously a lie. “I mean, Cisco mentioned in his last letter that you rarely even mention her. Only, what was it you said?”

“Four or five times an hour,” Cisco readily supplied.

He glowered at them both. “I don’t –!” he began to protest, but the look on his friend’s face made it clear how little he could argue the point. His voice lowering, he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled, “That doesn’t mean I’m in love with her.”

Cynthia’s sigh was full of feigned regret. “Then I guess you won’t care that there will be a masquerade ball in honor of her birthday tomorrow night. And everybody in the kingdom is invited.”

Barry froze, his eyes wide. “R-really? A masquerade?” At her nod, he cleared his throat. “You know, it would probably be the perfect time for me to sneak in. To warn her. About Lord Jesse.”

Cynthia managed a grave nod, but Cisco didn’t even try to hide his response. He ducked his head and laughed, and Barry looked around for something to throw at him. Sadly, there was nothing within reach that Cynthia wouldn’t kill him for breaking, so he just huffed in irritation. “I’m not in love with her! I’m not!” he protested.

Nobody was listening.


End file.
